


Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 610

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [63]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Trigedasleng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 13:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 610 of the CW'sThe 100. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 610 ofThe 100.)





	Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 610

GAIA  
It’s time. Remember, the execution is only a distraction...

TRANSLATION  
_Taim don kom op. Mema yu in: Daunpuden-de laik popop noumou..._

EMORI  
What’s she waiting for...?

TRANSLATION  
 _Ha’n’a set raun dawe...?_

ECHO  
Hold still, you fool.

TRANSLATION  
 _Stach yu op, branwoda._

ECHO  
Be true.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ste radon._

CLARKE  
My fight is not over.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ai gonplei nou ste odon._

**Author's Note:**

> So, a _lot_ of what I translated for this episode was either switched to English or cut. Based on what I read previously for this episode, I believe the whole episode underwent significant revision. I translated more than ten lines for this episode—most of them into Spanish, actually—and only the one line survived. So it goes! (Note: Added some more lines that didn't air.)


End file.
